After the Battle
by isyoursforever
Summary: The Battle has just ended and Harry heads to the showers to clean up.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me how this is! Please Review! Should I continue?**

Harry Potter wasn't an unusual boy. All he had done so far in his life was go to school and destroy a few inanimate objects like a book and a locket. So, when he stood there, aiming his wand at the darkest wizard there ever was he cracked under the pressure of the conflicting sides that fought in his mind.

'Avada Kedavra!' yelled Voldemort, the spark of green shot towards Harry as he scampered, tripping over the bodies of the dead as the spell just missed him. His mind was racing, he had to end this quickly, he couldn't afford to wait.

Tears streamed down his face. Expelliarmus wouldn't cut it, he needed it to be stronger, more powerful. Crucio maybe? Then again he rarely managed to muster so much hate. Voldemort walked toward Harry who had stopped moving. 'The boy who lived…' he said slowly. 'To noble to kill me.'

He pointed his wand at Harry taking his time. Suddenly Harry turned, it was clear now. Harry looked at Voldemort with unmoving eyes, 'Avada Kedavra,' he hissed.

Surprise and shock greeted Voldemort's features, only for a moment before the spell put an end to him.

Harry sighed, he had done it.

As he surveyed the field he spotted his friends walking around, killing off the remaining Death Eaters while others tended to the wounded. He spotted Ginny at a distance walking around, looking for signs of life among the numerous dead. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same to Harry anymore, it had become a graveyard.

Harry looked at himself himself, he was caked with dry blood and mud. He needed a bath before anything else could be done so he made his way to the Gryffindor common room wondering what would happen next. He had loosened himself from the morals he had held so high by using the killing curse yet he felt as if a weight had been lifted from over him.

He finally knew that he would do _everything_ in his power to protect the ones he loved. The door to the common room opened without question, the paintings must have gone to war as well. Harry smiled, at least that was over.

He walked towards a door at the end of the room, where the showers had been recently added, he had asked Neville who had told him about the addition. He felt exhausted as he neared the door.

Slipping in he saw a numerous compartments, each with an individual shower, blocked from his view by shower curtains. He slid off his clothes as he walked into the nearest one, leaving the curtain open, no one would be up here in a while he thought. He adjusted the water temperature to what he wanted on a dial that jutted out from the wall and turned on the water.

He felt relaxed as the water drizzled over his body, calming his nerves. He took the bar of soap from its counter and started lathering himself with it. Unnoticed by him another naked figure had walked into the room and now stood staring at Harry's back.

Hermione was breathing hard as she witnessed Harry bathing. Finally, she thought as she slowly made her way to him. He was still oblivious to her presence so she did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed his hips and turned him around, landing a kiss right on his lips.

Harry dropped the soap in surprise. Hermione? He was at a loss. She was kissing him, why he wondered as her nails drove into his butt. Her kissing intensified as he started returning it. He was getting hot, seeing her there, naked. Slowly he moved his hands up her body as his cock hardened. Hermione giggled on feeling the pressure against her soft skin.

Just then there were sounds of feet outside as an overjoyed Ron barged into the showers screaming in delight. 'Just wait till I find you Harry! Time to party!' His eyes scanned the showers, landing on Harry and Hermione, 'Oh there…'


	2. Chapter 2

'We can explain!' shouted Harry.

'It's not what it looks like!' added Hermione.

Ron stood there transfixed. His mouth open, not forming sounds. Harry blushed, Hermione had moved away, leaving him a bit overexposed.

'I just don't believe it…' managed Ron.

Hermione had her arms wrapped around her chest. She was red. 'Ron calm down, it's okay…'

Ron turned around regaining some of his composure, 'I'll be outside,' he said before exiting, closing the door behind him, 'Get decent then meet me.'

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. 'Whew!' said Hermione at last, 'that was close.'

'Yeah… this was a mistake Hermione, we're friends, let's not ruin it…'

Hermione looked surprised, then smiled, letting her arms down again as she leaned into Harry running her hands down his sides. 'Oh, really…' she said seductively.

Harry gulped, oh no he thought as they disappeared in a flash. Ron would not be happy.

They fell with a thump on a table, Hermione on top of Harry. He felt dizzy, apparating wasn't his cup of tea. 'Where are we Hermione,' he managed with a cough.

Hermione didn't answer instead she resumed her downward motion at his sides. Her hands snaked down Harry's sides, towards his cock as it started getting hard again. Harry knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself, it was Hermione after all.

He gave her a kiss on her neck, drawing moans from her. 'See Harry, this doesn't ruin it…'

'Yeah,' said Harry as he made his way down her body. His hands meanwhile moved to her butt as he started stroking it. She started moaning loudly, much to Harry's pleasure.

Suddenly Hermione looked up, 'Look away you filthy shits!' she cried.

Harry stopped surprised, he turned his head only now did he realize that they were in the Headmaster's Office, and the paintings were enjoying the show.

He grinned stupidly, 'Come on Hermione, they deserve some action!'.

His grin quickly evaporated when he heard the doors start to open.

'Oh no!' cried Hermione, 'this isn't fair!'

A red haired girl walked in, panting as if she had run a mile.


	3. Chapter 3

'Harry Stop!' cried Ginny.

Harry whimpered, hurriedly trying to cover himself up, which meant throwing Hermione off himself. 'Ouch!' Hermione fell to the ground, as Harry scampered to face Ginny.

Ginny had fire in her eyes. 'What the hell are you doing Harry!'

'Nothing, Ginny…'

'Oh really, then what was Hermione doing on top of you, _naked_?'

Harry thought of a reply, 'She was checking me for wounds…'

'Shut up, you're a terrible liar! Ron told me what he saw, I thought you'd be here.'

Harry started to say something.

Ginny huffed. 'You're coming with me,' she said, grabbing onto Harry's arm, pulling him away. Hermione emerged from the ground, covering herself with a roll of parchment. 'Stop Ginny, leave him alone!'

Ginny paid little attention, walking away. Harry was worried, he had made a mess, on top of that he was walking down into the castle, wearing nothing. He was red in embarrassment. They left the room and walked down the staircase.

A few people had gathered at its base, talking and laughing. On seeing them they stopped and quickly disappeared. Only one remained, Luna. 'Hey Harry.'

'Hi Luna.'

Ginny walked past, dragging Harry with her, ignoring Luna, who started walking beside Harry.

'Did you know you're naked?'

He nodded.

'No doubt because of the Fimploop outbreak?'

'What?!'

She didn't answer, just walked off in a daze.

Harry sighed, but only momentarily as they neared the toilets. Ginny led him into one and closed the door. Once inside, she turned.

'I'm sorry Ginny! It wasn't me, it was Her…'

His sentence was cut short with a kiss. Her hands fondled Harry's chest as the kiss intensified. Harry stared at her in surprise.

Ginny started undressing, pulling off her top, exposing her breasts. 'You want Hermione? You can't have her! But you can have me!'

'What?!' Harry said in alarm, pulling free.

Ginny stopped, 'What does that mean, don't you like me?'

'Ummm….'

'Harry?'

'Uhh… no, it's not like that…'

'Start explaining!'

Harry was out of his depth, finally he managed to speak again, 'Ever since the Battle, you've been more of a sister to me so…'

'Stop explaining,' said Ginny with a cry of anguish, her eyes getting watery.

She looked at him, managing a smile. Her kick hit home right at the fork of Harry's legs as he collapsed in pain. 'That'll teach you!' she cried, leaving the door open as she left.

Harry lay there barely conscious, writhing in agony. Why did I ever think about taking a shower he thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so Harry seems to be getting kicked around a lot doesn't he? Well, who knows what might happen next, me? no idea!**

Harry was up and alive, in fact he was on a bed. Somehow he was feeling really good, his body had a tingly feeling all over. Well this feels good, thought Harry, his eyes still closed. Suddenly a wave of intense pleasure washed over his body. 'Ahhhh!' he moaned, opening his eyes.

Hermione lifted her face, it was covered in a white liquid. 'How was that Harry?'

'What?' Harry suddenly realized what had happened, his ever retreating cock bore witness.

Hermione wiped her face. 'Where are we?' asked Harry, his eyes looking at Hermione's body, slowly moving up from her hips to her face.

'Your room.'

'My room...' He was back in Privet Drive. Hermione got up and started cleaning herself, wiping her face before slowly putting on a t shirt and a pair of shorts. The shirt was tight fitting and Hermione's nipples were clearly visible against it. Harry's eyes lingered on them for a while too long.

'Up here,' said Hermione playfully. Harry blushed.

'Sorry...' he mumbled.

'After what we just did, sorry? You're an idiot, you know that.'

Harry nodded. Suddenly he remembered, 'Where's Ginny!' he asked terrified, 'and Ron?'

'Hogwarts I think.'

'Oh my, she's going to kill me.'

'Come on scaredy cat, don't cry, I'll protect you,' Hermione laughed.

Harry got up, he was feeling a wee bit cold, now that the pleasure had receded. 'Could I get some clothes?'

'Thought you'd never ask.' Hermione pulled out a tee and pants for Harry.

Once they were dressed Hermione told him that they were going to the Leaky Cauldron. To his question of why, she just smiled mischievously.

Harry was tired when he curled up under the blankets in their room. What was Hermione talking about he thought.

He didn't notice the door open or Hermione come in a while later, dragging something with her.

'Get up!' she shouted much to Harry's dismay. 'What?'

Harry looked at her, then muffled a scream as with Hermione stood a rigid Ginny Weasley. 'Don't worry, she's under a spell.'

'Why is she here!' asked Harry frantically.

Hermione smiled again, to see what I do to the people who hurt the ones I care for.

'What are you going to do?'

Hermione whispered a few lines into Harry's ear, to which Harry nodded in excitement.

She began undressing Ginny whose eyes darted back and forth in terror. Once she was in her underwear, Hermione tied her hands and feet and propped her on the bed, against the wall. She spoke a word and Ginny regained control of her body. 'Scream and I'll hurt you.'

Ginny looked at them in fear. 'Don't look like that, you might actually like this...'

Hermione and Harry started kissing in front of her. Slowly shedding away their clothes until they were completely bare. Harry squeezed Hermione's breasts and kissed her, while Hermione stroked Harry's cock.

Ginny watched in horror as Harry grabbed Hermione by her hips and pushed into her, both panting and moaning. Hermione cried as Harry came inside her, then collapsed.

Harry breathed heavily, 'We wanted you to see our first time since you seem so interested in our lives.'

Ginny looked scared and confused, wishing she could just forget.

Finally she whispered. 'Why?'

'Because J.K. Rowling said we should've ended up together,' said Hermione, 'and she isn't writing a sequel.'

'So,' continued Harry, 'we thought we'd just write it ourselves.'

**TEEHEE**

**How was that, I might continue but as of now I think this is it. If you want more, just tell me.**


End file.
